1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pesticidal compositions comprising a pyridylethylbenzamide derivative and an insecticide compound. The present invention also relates to a method of combating or controlling pests and diseases by applying at a locus infested or liable to be infested such a composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
International patent application WO 2004/016088 discloses pyridylethylbenzamide derivatives and their use as fungicide. The possibility of combining one or more of these pyridylethylbenzamide derivatives with known fungicidal or insecticidal products to broaden the spectrum of activity is also disclosed. No specific mention of potential insecticide partner is made in that document neither of any weight ratios in which pyridylethylbenzamide derivative and insecticide partner should be present in that composition.
International patent application WO 2005/077901 discloses fungicide mixtures comprising a pyridylethylbenzamide derivative with a fungicide and a compound capable of inhibiting the transport of electrons of the respiratory chain in phytopathogenic fungal organisms. No mention is made of mixtures comprising a pyridylethylbenzamide derivative with an insecticide active ingredient.